memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:George Kirk
what? Why is this article referencing Film 11, saying he served on board the Kelvin with his wife in tow who gave birth to their son? I thought the original James T. Kirk was born in Iowa on Earth and not on the Kelvin in space. I removed the info. If we are talking about the original George Kirk, we cant use the info from the new movie - especially since it obviously contradicts what we know about James T. Kirk's (prime) father. – Distantlycharmed 09:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :So, what exactly do we know about Kirk's father that this article contradicts? What has been depicted in is a singular event that led to two different timelines branching off. Obviously, if the two timelines are branches, there needs to be a common trunk before that event. If George Kirk served on the Kelvin during that event, it is equally obvious that he was serving on the Kelvin 5 minutes before the event, and, because of this, also in the other timeline branch. The previous page version was not in error, and should not have been changed. Please revert, or someone else will do later. -- Cid Highwind 10:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Similarly, your recent edits to Winona Kirk and James T. Kirk (and I don't know what else) will need to be reverted as well. -- Cid Highwind 10:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I reverted this article. If there is "contradictory" information it can be discussed, but since the timeline did not branch off until the Narada arrived, George Kirk clearly looked like he did afterwards and so forth.--31dot 10:59, November 17, 2010 (UTC) The article states: "James Kirk often spoke of his father, crediting George with providing him with the inspiration to join Starfleet. George lived at least long enough to see his son become captain of the USS Enterprise in 2265. (Star Trek)" --> How did in movie 11 James Kirk speak of his father and say he inspired him to join Starfleet? And where does it say in film 11 that his father lived to see Kirk captain the Enterprise?? HE DIED. The reference is wrong. – Distantlycharmed 12:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::No, your interpretation of the note/memory of the movie is wrong. That is talking about Prime Universe James Kirk and George Kirk. I believe it was Prime Spock who told those things to Alternate James Kirk while in that ice cave. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:13, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Didnt Kirk prime say that about his father though in a TOS episode and/or movie anyway? Like how he inspired him? Is this the first time we are hearing this? Anyway, the sentence could use some clarification, like "Kirk told Spock that his father had always been an inspiration for him to join Starfleet..." – Distantlycharmed 12:32, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, he didn't. Kirk's parents were never mentioned in TOS, only his brother in "Operation -- Annihilate!" There was never any canonical references to his parents before this film, everything that the writers had on them, either they made up or they got from the books, including the character's names. leandar 14:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Which is the real Kirk? This is confusing, I was under the impression that the Kirk who died was the real one and the Kirk who lived was alternate reality. The alternate reality Spock speaks of the living Kirk, so wouldn't that indicate the living Kirk is alternate reality? If I misinterpreted the movie then that's fine, I'm no stranger to wikia policy, (I have an account over at Wookieepedia) but I think the article may be wrong here. 06:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :The film may not always be entirely clear for some viewers, the that died in the beginning of is the "alternate reality" version (for lack of better terms), while the elder Spock, being from the "prime" reality (the continuity of TOS, TNG, DS9, etc...) spoke of this George Kirk. It's a bit confusing because from Spock Primes pov (name derived from the end credits), both Kirks are dead, as he's from the year 2387. He is also not aware of the events that have caused things to split into an "alternate reality" (remember, he expressed surprise that was not Captain of the ''Enterprise''), save for the destruction of . Did this answer things, or did I make things seem even more confusing? --Terran Officer 06:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The Kirk that lived to see his son become a starship captain is the prime reality George Kirk and the one in the movie is the alternate reality Kirk. As to say, which one is "real," is essentially a redundant question, they're both real, it just depends on what universe you happen to be from. :) leandar 07:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Is the AR info applicable to the PR? ... Ok, moved to Forum:Is the AR info applicable to the PR? -- PreviouslyOn24 (talk) 15:31, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following speculation: "Spock may have been abbreviating his rank in a non-traditional manner." The removal of this info has minimal effect on how that part of the page reads. I've also removed a comment that the illustration of George Kirk on the cover of the novel Final Frontier "bears a clear resemblance to Chris Hemsworth, even though the actor was only four years old when the book was published." This is highly subjective, and I personally don't agree with it; best to display the cover in this article and thereby allow the reader to make up their own mind as to the likeness. --Defiant (talk) 08:31, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Another speculation I've removed is as follows: "George Kirk may have a brother, since James T. Kirk said he was staying at his uncle's farm in Idaho in . It was never made clear which of his parents had a sibling, though, or if he was just using the term for a long time family friend. In , an was cut from the script and reworked into Winona's new husband heard in the film." --Defiant (talk) 08:44, August 3, 2017 (UTC)